


Snowball Fight

by jennifersmockingjay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Eve, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gabriel is a Softie, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, M/M, Sam is a Sweetheart, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennifersmockingjay/pseuds/jennifersmockingjay
Summary: It's snowing in Kansas on Christmas eve. Gabriel forces Sam outside for some fun in the snow. Gabriel has a suprise for Sam, will he like it?





	Snowball Fight

"Oh my dad! Sam it's snowing!" Gabriel shouted as he practically ran into Sam's room.

"Yeah, don't you watch the news?" He asked. Gabriel rolled his eyes. He bent over the desk, watching his boyfriend read a book. Sam looked up at Gabriel. 

"What do you want?" He asked. Gabriel smiled.

"Let’s go play in the snow..." He said. Sam knew some of the stuff Gabriel says is dumb-but this is  _crazy._

"Gabriel, I don't have any winter clothes, and I'm thirty-eight years old..." He said trying to read his book. Gabriel grabbed it out of his hands. 

"But I'm still a child..." He said smiling. Sam looked up to him, he couldn't say no to that face. 

"Okay let me get on my coat."

Gabriel clapped as he went and kissed Sam's forhead.

* * *

 

Sam had his coat on. Standing out in the snow as Gabriel came out, dressed in a black and white stripped tee-shirt, and a light blue vest, jeans and that cute pair of uggs he bought him. Sam noticed something else, Gabriel’s belly had a curve to it, but he pushed it away. 

"Hey Sammy!" He said as he scooped up some snow and tossed it in Sam's direction. It hit him, but only on the leg.

Sam smirked as he looked at Gabriel. He picked up some snow, crunching it together hard, and tossing it at Gabriel. Gabriel tried to shy away from the ball of snow, and it hit his back hard.

"Oh you asked for it Sam." Gabriel smiled as he snapped his fingers and Sam looked up to see a huge pile of snow above him. Of course it was powdered because Gabriel wanted to play with him, not murder him with snow.

He let the snow fall on Sam. Gabriel laughed as Sam was covered in it. He climbed out of the pile, heading to Gabriel. Who kept tossing snowballs at him. Sam kept his eye hooked on his angel and then quickly rushed to him and picked him up by his waist, he slammed him down on a pile of snow. Sam flopped down next to him. 

"You know how to make a snow angel?" Sam asked. 

"Is it a form of new angels you found?" Gabriel asked. Sam laughed and looked at him. Then he realized he was serious. 

"Do you really not know how to make a snow angel?" He asked. Gabriel nodded. Sam looked back at the sky. Blinked several times then looked at Gabriel. 

"Spread your legs.." Sam said. 

"What?" Gabriel asked. 

"Spread your legs.." He said. 

"Really, you want to fuck me in the snow?" Gabriel asked. 

" _What_? No, I'm showing you how to make a snow angel." He said. 

"Well the offer on the other one is still up.." Gabriel said.

"Shut up and spread your legs and arms, and go back and forth." Sam said as he began to do his own snow angel. 

He helped Gabriel up after a few minutes of making there snow angels. Sam's looked perfect, Gabriel’s looked like it was run over by a truck and then run over again by a damn tank.

"It might need some work.." Sam said patting his boyfriend's shoulder. Gabriel looked up to Sam and smiled.

* * *

An hour later, they came inside. Hot chocolate was served with whipping cream. Sam and Gabriel where snuggled up by the fire. Sam now noticed the bump on Gabriel’s stomach, he reached out and touched it. Gabriel looked away from him.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. 

"Sam. I'm pregnant.." He said looking up to him. Sam froze, he looked at Gabriel with a confused look.

"How?" He asked. 

"I'm an archangel, and if we find someone that we love, we can create a child with them, and it's all in our grace..." He said. 

"When did you know?" He asked as he stroked his hair. Gabriel bit his lip. 

"This morning," He said. Sam brought him closer. 

"So where going to be dads?" He asked. 

"Well I'm gonna be the mom, because I'm going to birth this thing-" He was cut off by Sam kissing him hard. His hot coco almost spilled. Sam pulled away and smiled at him. Gabriel got onto his lap. 

"I banged an archangel now he's pregnant, most people would be freaked out, but hey you saying thank-you freaks me out." Sam laughed. Gabriel laughed at his stupid joke. They kissed more, until Sam was about to rip off his shirt and do him right here, right now. But Gabriel put his finger on his lover's lips. 

"Shhh, Santa can see..us.." He said. Sam laughed. 

"No seriously he probably told my dad about me being pregnant..." Gabriel said. 

"Your dad's friends with Santa?" He asked. 

"Yes, my father is friends with the damn freaking easter bunny..." Gabriel said rolling his eyes. Sam laughed.

"Come on Gabe, Santa-" 

"Shh! He's real. You moose!"

 

 


End file.
